


Listen

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Mituna's accident, no one would listen to him and he payed the price. But not just him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Listen

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just suppose to be a short Mituna/Latula fic, but I comment on Fanfiction.net made me want to continue. Yes chapters are short, but to me I don't think they need to be any longer.

“You guys don’t understand, there is something coming!” You shout at your friend in frustration. They aren’t listening to you. They think you are insane. Even your matesprite thinks you’re insane. You can’t get them to take you seriously. 

“Latula, you have to believe me,” you grab her arm as she looks up at you. He mouth turns into a frown before looking away. 

“We are fine Mituna, nothing is going to happen you are just tired and need some rest,” she tells you as you snarl turning away from her sharply. 

They will never believe you. 

They just laugh at you.

You’ll show them.

You walk in the direction the force is coming from. It gets strong as you go. Kurloz is there looking at you. He wasn’t going to stop you. He knew what was coming.

Your eyes glow red and blue as you disappear into darkness. Your psionics flash in it like a storm. It feels like a storm inside. 

You scream as you push your powers.

You push 

and push

You scream as blood pours out of your face and out of your out of your mouth.

You hear a loud crack and suddenly so suddenly. The others are around you. Latula is holding you tightly. She’s crying.

Tears mixed with blood start to come out of your eyes. Why were you crying. Why. Why is everyone upset.

“LaTULASHIU,” you try to say but more letters held on than what was suppose to. You try and try again to speak, you try to ask them what happened, but it’s just broken gibberish and words. 

You cry harder as your muscles start to spaz as you spat more words. Latula is holding you even tighter.

“Shh, you’re okay. You are okay. I promise you will get better,” You hear her say as she cradles your head. You breath heavily as you keep crying out in frustration.

“We should have listened to you. We should have.”

—————————

You laugh as Latula kisses your cheek and nose before breaking out into a fit of limbs going everywhere. 

“Careful,” she says softly, but you can tell she is still hurt by your accident. 

You wish you could tell her everything and that you loved her. You open your mouth but all what comes out is “Sorry.”

She pats your thigh before helping you up.

“How about you show me your rad moves, Tuna!” she says trying to be cheery and you smile as you shakily grab the skateboard.

You stand on it before moving down the hill.

To fast.

Way to fast.

You lay on the ground thankful for you hamlet. Hamlet? Helmet. 

“That was totally rad! Until the end, but we will work on it,” she laughs sitting behind you. You feel her remove your hamlet. HELMET DAMN IT! and place your head in her lap.

“You need a haircut.”

“No! NO UDHEIWN” you jumble as your body goes into another fit. She puts her hand through your hair push it out of your eyes. She’s staring at your scars what go around your eyes and forehead.

You want to hide away.

You feel wetness on your cheek.

She’s crying.

You’re crying.

“You will get better I promise,” She cries.

You try your best to smile.

“Love you, Tula.”

“Love you, Tuna”


	2. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the first. These will start getting longer.

You wake up with Kurloz smiling down at you with his stitched smile. He makes you calm. So calm. You like being around him, he's not like Kankri or Meenah. Maybe it's because he can't speak. You don't know, but you know you're more comfortable around him in a different way than your Latula. 

Your lips twitch before going into a wide toothy smile. He pats your head. Where did your helmet go? You could careless. You wish you could careless. You want to hide those nasty scars on your forehead scaling past your eyes like spider webs. You sit up whipping your head around looking for it.

"Where is it!!!!! My Helmethguir where!" You cry out and groan in frustration as Kurloz grabs your head and pulls you against his chest minding your horns. Your arms and legs spaz as you suddenly fall back against him. He's pushing your helmet into your arms and you clutch it and hold it close to you. Like its your life. It is now. Your nothing without it.  
Kurloz paps at you a low hum coming from his throat trying to get your attention. You look up at him slowly. He's wiping tears from your eyes.

Damnit! You're crying. 

He signs to you to calm down, but continues to let you cry out your frustration.

You remember he is broken too.

He is broken just like you.

Almost.

You remember seeing him after what he had done to his tongue and to his lips. He was bleeding from the mouth and was crying as well. You remember running to him. You were blabering nonsense, but he just stood there staring at you. A small smile on his lips as he leaned down and patted your shoulder to tell you he was okay. He said he needed to do it for what he had done to Meulin. She's broken too.

You like Kurloz.

He listens to you.

and he's broken.

Just like you.


	3. happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop has broken completely so I am using my phone to type chapters, I am sorry for errors.

You hold your skateboard in your arms. You're making your journey to where your moirail is, which is normally in the open far away from others. 

"Mituna!!" 

You here someone yell at you as you twitch a little and turn. You know that loud voice. Of course she can't help it.

"Are you going to see Kurloz?" She asks you as she signs her words as well. 

"Yeth!!" That didn't come out how you wanted it. Then again when does your mind ever do what you want it to do. Meulin smiles brighter as she jumps up and down. You scoot away a little holding your skateboard closer.

"I'll walk with you. We can all chill together!"

You don't want that. You wanted to be alone with Kurloz. You like being alone with him. Just like you like being alone with Latula.

"No, you grubb muching errrahhdurws SHIT!" You yelled at her. Her smile fades away. She can't hear you but you're pretty sure she was able to read your lips.

Her eyes fall to the ground. Her hands are low when she looks back at you her eyes are sad and full of hurt.

You don't notice but your body is now shaking and you bite your lip. "Im..I'm sorry," you say as your hang your head to the olive blood.

She must have forgave you because she's bending down to look at what you could see of your face. "Come on," she says as you straighten back up as she starts to walk away.

You hussle to catch up to her as you walk towards where Kurloz is.

Kurloz is sitting down as you both approach giving a short smile and signing hello to Meulin. You sit beside him before laying on his lap as he takes off your Helmet. You don't like the scars, but Kurloz is used to them. Meulin sits down in front of you two smiling.

Soon Kurloz and Meulin are signing to each other. You only catch some of what they were saying. Sometimes Meulin will giggle or start laughing. Sometimes it made you laugh even though you don't know what was said.

You stare at the girl troll as she stretches her arms and signs goodbye to Kurloz and waves to you. You continue to stare at her you don't remember if you actually did something to tell her bye.

You just lay there and watch her leave. 

You like Meulin. 

She's broken just like you.

You remember hearing others talk about how one night a horrorterror made Kurloz scream so loud he hurt his matesprite. She ended up going deaf and he sewn his mouth shut so he wouldn't hurt anyone again. Even though she went deaf by her matesprite at the time she is still happy. How can she be happy. Why can't you be happy too? Maybe someone will teach you.

You like Meulin.

She's broken.

Just like you.

But happy.


	4. Run (Fixed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is embarrassing, I don't know what happened to this chapter when I uploaded it on my phone. -sigh-

You walk in the dark green grass wondering into the area Latula told you not to go. You were distracted chasing a after a bright blue butterfly to notice that you were heading to where you were.

Or maybe you did know.

You very well knew where you were heading. Maybe he wasn't be there though.

"Hey, Chief."

You were wrong.

You stop in your tracks, your arms spazzing and twitching. "What do you want? You..you nooksniffer!" you yell at him as he gets in front of you.

"Vwell, I vwas just checking to make sure you vweren't hurt, you shouldn't be chasin bugs you know in your cond-- you know vwhat never mind."

You try your hardest to walk around him.

"Fauck you, you don't tell me what to, TO DO!" you tell him through stutters and growls your arms flailing around infront of you.

"Watch the language their Mituna, and quiet dovwn."

He places a hand on your shoulder.

"Why are you touching me? Stop touching me!" you spit at him as he frowns, but he lifys his hand.

"I didn't even do anythin to you!"

"Sorry."

"You shouldn't act like that, it's a friendly gesture."

"Sorry."

God fuck, why are you apologizing to this asshole, tell him to go fuck himself tell him to fuck off. Tell him. TELL HIM.

"Cronus! What are you doing to Mituna?!"

You can hear Latula as she runs in front of you.

You stand behind her listening to her go off on Cronus. You hear him defending himself. You're tired of this.

You turn on your heel and run.

You run as fast as your legs can will carry you. You don't hear Latula calling for you. Just buzzing in your head.

Just keep running it'll all go away.

It'll all go away.

Just keep running.


	5. try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly falling out of this fanfiction but I'm going to keep pushing myself to get it done.

You had stopped running for some time now and really just wanted to sit somewhere and rest. You scan the area where your legs had brought you to and found a bench.

You sit starring at the ground fidgetting with your fingers before moving them to remove your hamlet. Helmet. For fuck sakes it is your Helmet. You stare long and hard at it. You curse it. You tighten your grip on it.

"I DO-DON'T NEED YOU" you scream pitching your helmet hard to the ground. You watch it bounce and roll away from you. Your crying again and then your laughing. What's wrong with you.

You look up to the sky and hold your hands in the air. You stare at them through big poofy dandilen hair. It kept your scars hidden. You don't like others seeing them. Cronus had told you before they were a disgusting sight to see. 

You don't notice the troll picking up your helmet untill its infront of you. You lower your arms as you see the sleeves of a red sweater holding your helmet.

"Don't touch that you you BUCKETMUNCHER," you snap at the troll as you quickly take your precious helmet back from him.

"I am sorry. I didn't think touching your helmet when trigger you in a way, my apologize I will remember that next time. I couldn't help but notice you running by and I have seen your explosive behavior and I believe you must be more careful with how you act. It may in fact hurt others in some way. Even if you can't use your psionics you must still be careful." He's talking and talking and you don't stare at him lecturing you as you stare at your helmet. 

"My optic blast is so strong I could, I could kill a whole bunch of trolls a whole bunch haha!" You laugh, your only doing this to get under Kankri's skin. You don't like listening to Kankri he's almost more annoying then Cronus.

"Yes well, that would indeed be terrible. I believe you shouldn't think that way. Seeing as how you can't produce an attack like that I think it is best if you--"

"YES I CAN"

Your shaking now.

"I CAN DO THAT! I CAN!"

You shout at him standing up keeping a tight grip on your helmet. He looks like he's about to speak again. "NO, SSHUT UP YOU FORK EATER, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU! YOU! DON'T KNOW! SHSHIT!"

You stomp the ground before turning away from Kankri as you walk away. You saw Kankri's face. His arm half way reaching for you. White eyes shocked. His mouth hung open.

You smile to yourself before frowning. You can do it. You know you can. You'll show them. YOU'LL PROVE TO THEM THEY ARE WRONG. You maybe broken but deep down you know its there still.

Your on top of a hill looking over the top of some trees. You set your helmet down as you get into a fighting stance. You shut your eyes thinking of the power you once had. You think of the colors. You don't remember the colors.

You think harder as you open your eyes and you concentrate on a tree. You try to move it but nothing happens. Your head is pounding as you let out a choked sob. You know its there you know it is!

You sink to the ground as a hand is placed gently on your shoulder.


	6. story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I took a small break from this.  
> Enjoy!

You turn quickly. Too quickly as you trip over your feet and fall to the ground with a loud thud. You hear a small gasp as you look up. Hook horn, claw like horn. She's kneeling down slowly as if trying not to scare you or frighten you. Why would you be scared of her. You have no reason to be.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that, I...Mituna what were you doing?" She asks you looking concerned.

You stare at her before looking away. Your hands are shakey as you reach up to your horns. "I-I can feel it! Its there! These fuckiNG EUJBHRF" you spazzem before you bite your lip hard trying to stop. This. You were tired of this. This constant broken sounding record. You felt embarrissed infront of Aranea.

You jolt your head up feeling the hand bacl on your should. "I think it is time for a story," she says to you with a smile.

You frown. "Big ASSbook?!"

"No. I don't kneed my book for this story" her smile is more half of what it was.

"Once upon a time....

~

You stare at the group before you. Your teammates. Your friends. 

You walk up to them with your arms crossed. They were doomed to fail. They were doomed and you knew it. You stare at your matesprite. She always had a smiling face. Your moirail. He was talkitive but still creepy to everyone. 

"Mituna!" You hear the teal blood yell as she skateboards over to you. You see her heading towards rather larg rock. You know what happens next. She gasps as her board goes out from under her, but within seconds your psionics are there catching her. You move your psionics towards you carring her as she laughs. 

You set her down gently before wrapping your arms her waste.

"That was almost radical, the rock ruined it for you," you snicker at her. She giggles and snorts wrapping her arms around your neck. 

"Yeah the rock had it out for me. Ruining my rad moves." She playfully hits the back of your neck before leaning in pressing your lips together. 

You pull away interupted by a cough. Meenah standing right infront of you two with her hands on her hips. Kankri shows up next to her. "It appears that you have just dissplayed some triggering actions which you really should have put a trigger warning on, as you can see I--"

"Fuck. This." You say grabbing Latula's hand before running away from the others. 

You guys run up a hill tripping near the other side taking your matesprite toppling down with you rolling all the way down. You stop on your stomach Latulas on her back. You giggle slightly as you get on your hands and knees crawling towards the rad teal blood.

You sit next to her as she sits up and leans against your shoulder. "Its good to be alive" she tells you as you put her hand in yours. You frown. You can feel it coming. Its close. It is so close.

"Latula...there's a doom coming, like is not going to be an option for us," you whisper as she moves away from you frowning.

"The doom, you keep talking about the "doom" Mituna. Its not going to happen, there is nothing coming for us," she's mad at you as she gets up walking back up the hill. "You're. Going crazy Tuna! Why can't for once you not talk about the up and coming "doom"!" She's shouting as she turns and marches away.

You don't bother looking back at her as you get up from your spot staring at the sky. You see it. You walk towards it angry. You don't stop and question why Kurloz is there. Your going to stop this. 

Besides.

It's good to be alive.

-

"You fried your mind to save us, you burnt out your psionics, they can't come back, I myself tried to heal you," she tells you as you start biting up your lip again. Yellow blood forming. You were holding your helmet durring the story. You get up shaking from anger.

"My psionics are here! You nook shit eatinf BiTCH dejrefs," you scream at her as you tighten your grip on your helmet. She is not you. She doesn't know what your feeling.

"Mituna I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted you to underst--"  
"Shut up!" You screech throwing your helmet at the troll infront of.

You make struggled hissing noises and yells before running away from her.

She doesn't understand you, not all trolls are broken like you. The ones that aren't don't understand you.

You run to a unfimiliar area and sit down.

Fuck them.


	7. where

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Where did Mituna run off to? Switch perspectives in this chapter so hold on to your seats!

You laughed as you sat on a bar holding your skateboard. You were watching Porrim and Kankri "arguing" about get grub sauce on his sweater again. You covered your mouth looking away as you went into a fit of laughter. You didn't want the nubby troll to hear you. Though somehow he probably could hear you laugh at him from a mile away.

"I see you think mine and Porrims talk was funny, though you should tag that, it could offend someone, but seeing as how its you, Latula, I will let this slide just once," Kankri was talking as he walked up to you. You rolled your dead white eyes. The boy had the biggest crush on you it almost pained you to see him upset that you were with another. 

Not really. You loved Tuna. You could never give your boy up for another. Especially to a boy not as rad as him.

"Kanny we aren't done talking," Porrims voice rang as she walked up with her hands on her hips. Porrim could get that boy worked up, you never knew how much steam he had.

"No, we are done talking about it, I am offended," Kankri fired back at Porrim who leaned over to look him in the eyes. "We will be done talking about it when you stop being a grub and getting sauce on your shirt, do you know how many times I have to wash your sweater, at least twice a week, do I need to feed you myself."

There goes Porrim, you giggle shaking your head as you jump off from where you were sitting. "See ya guys," you waved before running off and jumping on your skateboard.

Thinking of Tuna. Where did that boy go? The last time you saw him Cronus was giving him trouble. Kankri said he had also saw him, but didn't know exactly where he went.

You halted in the middle of the clearing getting off your board. Where could that boy be.

"Latula!" You look up hearing a voice call your name and look to see Aranea rushing over to you.

"Hey Aranea! Whatcha running over here for?" You ask her before looking in her arms. "Is that Mituna's helmet?" 

"I was talking to him, he got upset and ran off, I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting him to run," She tells you as your heart stops as much as a ghost heart can. You grab your matesprites helmet from the other trolls arms. Your Tuna is out there without his helmet. He's out there by himself.

"Why didn't you go after him!" You yell at her as she held up her hands in deffence.

"I didn't know what to do, I'm so sorry Latula, we should get a search party going," Aranea says softly trying to keep calm. You sigh looking down at the helmet before looking up at her and nodded.

"Let's get everyone...who aren't going to make him anymore upset," you tell her nodding over in the direction of Cronus's hive. She nodded with a small smile as she rushed off towards Meenah.

You hugged the helmet tightly as you rushed to where Kurloz and Meulin usually were hanging out.

You stop feeling cold eyes on you. You look around to try to find the source, giving you a bad feeling, but slowly started walking again and the feeling went away. Weird. You thought as you approached Meulin and Kurloz.

You told them the situation. Kurloz looked as if he was ready to rip shit up. He had always scared you and an angry Kurloz is a Kurloz you never wanted to see. He got up real quick signing to Meulin who just nodded before turning to you.

"We're going to help search! Kurloz can't have his moirail all out there by himself!" She says loudly as you try to get her to lower her voice so other ears don't hear.

"Thank you guys, if you find him be sure to come straight to me," you tell them before running off.

Where could he be. You usually always know where he's at. Not knowing where he was made your stomach turn. You hope he's okay. You hope he's safe.

You need to find him.

You need to find him quick.


	8. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I just recently got a new laptop( yay no more writing on a phone), so hoping for new chapters to come out quicker!
> 
> We were on Latula's pov in the last chapter now we're going back to Mituna.

You had ran into a patch of trees, a patch far away from where the ones you liked to hang out with and now you were lost. You look around frantically, everything looked similar to you. Why did you run away! Why did you get so upset you lost control! you kick the ground with your foot hard as a million words poured from your mouth. You reach up for your helmet.

Where is your helmet! Where did it go you need your helmet! You run your hands through your hair tugging at it. You'll get hurt with out your helmet. You crouch down to the ground pulling yourself into a tight ball as you run a your hand slower through your big messy hair. You're almost starting to enjoy the touch of your hand on your scalp dodging your horns. 

You shake your head snapping out of your little trance you had put yourself in. You had to find your way back. "Where," you whisper to yourself looking at a big tree. You push yourself off the ground slowly almost losing your balance, but you steady yourself. 

You really are getting better at not falling.

You smile to yourself as you walk to the tree and leaned against it. The tree as so pretty, it's leaves were a pretty shade of pink. It's trunk was as big as four other trees. It was nice here. Maybe they are searching for you. Maybe you don't want to go back. Here there is no one to judge you. No one to call you names. No one to laugh at you when your muscles start to freak out. No one can laugh at your stuttering and yelling.

No one would bother you.

No one at all.

That would be nice.

Your mind was almost at ease when a sudden rustling from above scared you. "Shit!" he yell as your legs betray you as you fall to the ground. You stare up seeing another troll. 

"彼らはあなたを探しています" She tells you, but your mind is scrambling from you falling. You've heard about Damara. Meenah told you about her. To stay away from her at all times. You trust Meenah's words as you scramble away from the tree.

Damara sat on a branch and stared at you. Her dead eyes staring holes into you. What did she want with you, why did she find you first.

"GO away you fuCKin, fucking WHOaahseejdah," you try to yell at her as you continue to scramble farther away. She tilted her head to the side and and grinned as she stood up on the branch and jumped down. "Don't come near me!" you yell your voice shaking, you were told to fear her. That she would try to destroy you. Meenah told you she would try and sabotage their game.

Damara stopped in her tracks and knelled on the ground infront of you, but about two arm lengths away.

She was evil right?

"You are lost," she says in broken english. You nod your head slightly not moving your gaze away from her.

"You want to go..back" you nod your head again. Your body was shaking as she stood back up. You give her a confused look as she holds out her hand to you. You hesitate before placing your shaking hand in hers. She pulls you off the ground. 

'your nnOT, not going to hurt me?" you ask her trying to speak clearly. She gives a confused and was that hurt you saw in her eyes? She stared at you for what seemed to be forever before she gripped your hand tighter and dragged you passed trees. 

You would stop every now and again when you're body would start to throw a fit. You noticed not once did she say anything to mock you. Not once did she laugh at you. You stop her when she tries to move on and she stares at you. "Let's take a BREAK!" you say smiling as you pull your hand away and sit down. She follows you and sits down in front of you.

"I don't know why Meenah calls you mean fucking w-words, but I think FEEDJJST YOUR, your nothing like they, they say you are," You tell her. She looks away from you.

"You don't understand" She keeps her gaze away. "What happened between, me and Meenah, why, I hate everyone," she mutters as you watch a leaf fall from a tree. You laugh when it lands on your face before looking at her. You know she's struggling with her english to tell you her story. "Meenah, made me like this, poking at me, making others laugh, rage in me, I tried to, fail our game." You listen closely to her. You've realized your friends torment each other to the breaking point. 

No one was born broken.

Your friends made each other broken.

"You can, cchange!" you tell her. Damara's head shot up and stared at you with wide confused eyes.

"No one AAHHsuhdutup." You take a deep breath as you get control over your body again.

"No one stays broken, you, you don't have to hurt any, anymore." She smiles at you and lets out a small laugh, you grin wide.

"私はそれが簡単だった願い" she pauses and smiles "私はむしろ、その後修正され、再び死んでしまうだろう" you try to register what she had said but she waves it off.

Your friends have lied to you about Damara. She isn't what she seems when shes around everyone else.

Meenah has broken someone. Your friends break each other. 

"I WIShh Icould underst--"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU CLAMMY WITCH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how Damara would react to Mituna, but I don't think she would act like she does towards everyone else.
> 
> Damara translation (yes I used google translate).  
> "They are looking for you"  
> -  
> "I wish it was that easy"  
> -  
> "I would rather die again than be fixed"


	9. Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating in over a year. I ran into a major writers block and stepped away from all my writing for a very long time. I'm kinda nervous coming back after so long. This chapter may be very short bear with me please as I try to get back in the swing of things.

Braids had past by me and soon Damara was being held down by a double sided trident.

Why were they fighting.

Were they fighting because of me?

No. No. No. They always fight right. Right? It's not because of me.

"You clammy beach! Why were you here with Mituna!" I heard Meenah yell at the troll under her who simply stared smirking.

I didn't hear what was said but I didn't need to hear when fist started flying.

It's not because of me right?

I hold my head in my hands as a grip and pull at my hair letting out a strangled cry. My head hurts. I pull on my hair tighter.

Suddenly the shouting and the sound of flesh beating flesh stops.

I feel a hand on my face.

I look up and see my Tula. I blink and see Meenah is touching me instead.

"DON'T FUCCCKIIIN TOUCH ME!" I yell at her as a smack her hand away with a twitching hand. "YOU'RE N-NOT--YOU-RE AAHHGGG"

I see her concerned face. For once she is looking at me with a concerned face. Don't look at me like that. I'm normal. I'm not broken.

"I'm sorry Tuna, Latula is probably waiting with the others back home," I hear her say with a hint of sadness. I hate it.

I don't struggle when she pulls me along side her. I have forgotten about Damara. I looked back she was gone. I wonder where she went.

I wonder if shes okay.

I realize Damara is broken in a different way.

No one likes her.

Some are afraid of her.

I'm not. 

I look up at the plain sky and look towards Meenah and stare at her.

She looks at me and then turns away puffing out her cheeks.

"Stop starring at me like I'm a fish outta water."

I give her a toothy grin as she huffs holding me up so I don't trip and fall.

Meenah was different than Damara.

But the same to.

They are afraid of how head strong she is and willing to kill us all without second thought.

but.

I'm not afriad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more in Mituna's head so there wasn't much interaction, I'm thinking the next chapter will be last. Unless you guys want me to continue passing him off to other characters which then it will be about 12/13 chapters long.


End file.
